


We Push Because We Care

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [22]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, Mentions of Chloe meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 22 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Rae thinks she is getting in the way of Chloe's happy ending only to find her own.





	

Rae looked once again in the mirror. “You are the only one in the world like you.” she sighed, it was not working and for the seventh time since she got dressed she wondered why she had agreed to go to this party with Chloe. Though the other girl had told her she wouldn't have fun unless Rae went she knew the real reason was because Chloe looked so much better in comparison when standing next to a fat chick. With another sigh Rae walked out the door tugging at the bottom of the dress Chloe had forced her to wear. The house was packed when the two girls got there, and yet again Rae felt uncomfortable and she just wanted to go home. Chloe had spent the whole ride over talking about some fit bloke she was hoping to grab the attention of. 

They had been there only ten minutes when Chloe pointed and Rae followed her finger to find Finn. Though she had just met him she knew the two of them would be a perfect match, both good looking and funny. Rae was there to be Chloe's wing woman so she made her way across the room to start talking up her best friend. Unfortunately it didn't take long before they began to argue. Both getting so into the heated argument they didn't notice the crowd now surrounding them. Though their friends were use to this little display other people were not. The longer they went without being interrupted the louder and more aggressive there fight became. Soon they were in each others' faces, later when asked neither one would be able to tell you who moved first but either way they were now kissing, passion fueled by anger. “No, no wait,” Rae whispered trying to pull away. Finn just followed, now that he had a taste of her he could find in himself to stop. His lips connected with her neck pulling her flush against him. “Stop Finn!” She finally pushed the boy away and locked eyes with Chloe. Her heart sank she may have had feelings for Finn but she knew, given the choice, Finn would choose someone like Chloe every time. Finn tried to once again kiss his girl only for her to step around him and rush to Chloe's side. “I am so sorry Chlo,” “What for? You got your sexy bloke and,” turning her body slightly Chloe waved at a very nice looking man, “I got mine. Now I suggest you get back to your man so I can get back to mine.” Chloe then bounced off, hair swinging as a laugh rang threw the air. Rae turned to find Finn staring at her and pushing her fears away, with a large amount of effort, walked back over to him. “Sorry I kinda came with Chlo and felt as if I had abandoned her. Now where were we?” She asked with a cheeky grin before sliding her lips back against his. She knew this would not last beyond tonight but for once she was just going to go with it. For at least one night she wanted to feel as if someone truly wanted her, smoke screen as it was. What she didn't know though was Finn was thinking about all the different ways he could insure that this amazing beautiful girl would finally be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was not really a Halloween fic, lets just pretend they are at a costume party lol.


End file.
